Ice In A Ring of Fire
by wolverinelover667894
Summary: When Shade and Jasper meet in a world of mutants what will happen when Logan goes away? My own char. of Shade. M for lemony situations and language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or X-Men. Shade is my own character, don't steal her. And I used Rose with permission.**

**Ice in a Ring of Fire**

As Shade walked through the mansion, she had a strange feeling. She didn't know what it meant or what it was, but nonetheless it was there. She had to get to school…and fast. She brushed off the feeling and continued as if she didn't have a nerve racking feeling.

Jasper was happy. It was a dark, rainy day; he could go outside and work without having to worry about anybody seeing his shirtless upper body sparkle in the sun. He was sitting on a boulder carving a picture, when suddenly he was tackled to the ground

"Emmet! Seriously I don't feel like doing this today!" he yelled.

"Come on bro, I'm bored!" Emmett exclaimed.

Jasper jumped up, only to be knocked back down by Emmett. Jasper hit his head on the boulder, cracking a chunk of it off, and for the first time in nearly a century, he was knocked out.

When Jasper hit his head, he disappeared before Emmett's sharp eyes. 'Uh oh.' He thought. He couldn't tell anybody about this.

When Jasper opened his eyes, there were people looking down at him. Surrounding him. The sun was bright. He jumped up.

'Oh shit! The Volturi are gonna kill me for sure!' he thought panicked.

"Shade!" Xavier yelled in her head. "There's a mutant in trouble. He's in the middle of times square."

"How do I find him?" Shade asked.

"He's sparkling." Xavier answered.

"What? Okay, be there before you can say: 'He's sparkling'." Shade answered.

It was unfortunately picture day at school and Rose always wear a skirt and Logan always made her wear her hair down.

She had Kurt help her get out of school and then she took off for Times Square.

As she neared Times Square, it was chaos. People were packed in like sardines for two blocks.

"Look! He's sparkling!" someone exclaimed.

"It's like his skin is made out of diamonds!" screamed someone else.

Shade pushed people out of the way. She had to get to him before the MRD or the brotherhood got to him.

When she finally broke through the front she was blinded for a second. She thought quick and tried to pick him up. His skin was like ice and hard as granite. She dropped him in surprise.

"Who are you?" he asked, scared.

She didn't answer him. She picked him up, with her telekinesis. She ran and ducked down an unknown side street and set him down.

Jasper was taken by surprise. He was in a dark side street and when he looked up, he was astonished. A girl with long, curly, beautiful brown hair. She had on a short jean skirt and a light blue, low cut shirt. When she turned around, Jasper was even more taken with her. Her eyes were a smoldering dark green at the moment.

Shade turned around to calm herself down, but still couldn't do it. She turned back around and started yelling.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you want to get by the MRD? Do you want to be forced into the brotherhood? Or do you want us all to get caught?" Shade screamed in rage

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked confused as to whom these people were, and why he was getting screamed at, "Where am I? And who are you, Beautiful?" Shade's eyes darkened, she glared at him, her eyes almost blackened.

"Who are you to call me beautiful?" Shade screamed.

"Okay-where am I? Hobo?" Jasper retorted.

"You're lucky I'm not in charge!" Shade yelled back.

"Well…can I at least know your name?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough." Shade snapped.

Jasper didn't know who she was, or what she was. All he knew was she the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. And he wanted her. When her eyes turned silver, they started to float again.

When they came upon a huge mansion, she set them down on the front lawn.

"Shade!" yelled a short, wild looking man as he ran for Jasper's beautiful girl.

"Logan!" she yelled and jumped into his arms.

He carried her into the mansion with Jasper following them.

They started undressing in the hall while kissing. Her hair played around their faces and they walked into a room.

Then he met a man in a power chair.

"Hello, I'm Charles Xavier." His voice was quiet, but no matter what you'd do anything he wanted because it just had that sound about it.

"Please come to my office. I'd like to talk to you." He said as he powered his chair down a hall.

"Where am I?" Jasper asked, still a little dazed from thinking about Shade.

"You're at my school for gifted children." He replied. "Might I ask your name and where you're from?"

"Oh, my name's-"

"Professor!" came a voice with a German accent so heavy, that if it was any heavier, he'd be speaking German instead of English.

"Yes Kurt, Kitty is in the Danger Room." He answered.

"When Jasper saw Kurt, he was stunned. He saw a high school student that had pointed ears, blue fur all over his body, yellow eyes, blue hair and hands with 3 fingers instead of 5. Jasper's jaw dropped.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt you professor. Hi, my names Kurt." He said and stuck out his hand.

Jasper was hesitant to grab his hand but did and replied, "My name's Jasper."

"Cool. Sorry, but I got to go." Kurt said as he continued down another hallway.

They walked down the hallway a little ways and came to a door that opened up into a huge, beautiful office.

"Please close the door and have a seat." Jasper heard the voice in his head. He looked at Xavier but he didn't say anything.

"It's okay Jasper. You're not going crazy. I'm a telepath. Do you know what kind of mutant you are?" the voice said in his head again.

"What's a mutant?" Jasper asked, confused.

"If you're not a mutant, then what are you?" Xavier asked.

"I'm a very old vampire." Jasper answered.

"Where are you from?" Xavier asked.

"Forks, Washington."

"I think you might be from another dimension. Is that why you sparkle in the sunlight?"

"Yes. Why was that Kurt guy blue?"

"He's a mutant. Everybody in this school is a mutant. They all have different powers, gifts, and histories. Most of them are runaways or orphans. Kurt can teleport. His only downfall is he doesn't look normal, so people tend to reject him right away."

"You mean he goes to school like that?" Jasper asked amazed.

"He did, until I made an image inducer for him so he looked normal. But he doesn't wear it around here."

"And that girl. What are her powers?" Jasper asked eagerly.

"You mean Shade? She is what we call a feral. She has sharp eyes, sense of smell, feeling, taste, and like an animal a sixth sense. She also has an adamatium skeleton and claws that come out of her knuckles. She can talk to animals telepathically and understand what they say aloud, telepathy, and telekinesis." Xavier explained.

"Why does she seem so mad?"

"She has anger problems. I'm working with her as best I can on that. However, she also had a hard life before I took her in and nearly ¾ of it she can't remember. She does have nightmares about it though. That's never good the only one with a hope of waking her up and living to tell about it is Logan. There's not even someone strong enough to hold her down."

"Who's Logan?" Jasper asked, getting a little jealous.

"The man that picked her up. He's a feral too. Only he has fewer powers. They can both heal quickly and are immortal."

"So am I."

"What powers do vampires posses?" Xavier asked sincerely interested.

"Well that depends on the person that got changed. My brother Edward can read minds. My other brother Emmett is just super strong like all of us are. My sister, Rosalie, is just beautiful like the rest of us. My other sister, Alice, can see the future." Jasper explained.

"Fascinating! I'll have Shade show you to your room and give you a tour of the mansion."

Shade walked in, grabbed Jasper's arm, and half dragged him to his room.

"Across the hall is Kitty, on the left is Rose, and I'm on the right with Logan." Shade explained.

"Okay. Thank you Shade." Jasper said. He shot out his sense to make Shade feel love for him.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. I understand now. Come on and give me a hug."

Shade walked over and gave him a gentle hug.

As Jasper wrapped his arms around Shade, it took all his power not to throw her on the bed and change her right there.

"I have to go." Shade said on edge. She could smell want coming off him, and his chest was cold!

"Oh, sorry." Jasper unwillingly let her go.

"What do you want Chuck?" Logan asked as he strode into Xavier's office.

"You need to go to Canada and figure out your history. There's a letter for you that only has coordinates. They only thing is says is: Hope you can remember me." Xavier explained.

Logan packed some clothes and started for an X-Jet when he ran into Shade, just as she was starting a tour with some new guy.

"Oh! And this is my boyfriend, Logan." Shade almost exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm leaving. I don't know how long I'll be. Okay?" Logan said as he set down the duffle bag full of clothes and put his hands on her hips.

"I guess. I wish I could go with you."

"Sorry but, you can't." he said. He gave her a passionate kiss goodbye and continued on his mission.

"This is the boarding school floor. We have to look normal on this and the upstairs floor. Nobody knows this is a school for mutants except some of the other members of the x-men like Archangel and Beast. Unless you count Magneto and the Brotherhood. Anyway, let me take you downstairs." Shade explained.

Jasper followed Shade downstairs and heard her explain, but didn't really listen. He was trying to get over the fact that Shade was taken. That wasn't working out very well. He snapped back when Shade started talking to someone else.

"Hey, Rose!"

"Ya, that's-a me!" said a girl, shorter than Shade, with shortish dark hair.

"Logan's on a mission, so I'll need you to stay in our room until he gets back."

"Okay. I'll tell Kitty when I see her. So we can take shifts. Who's this?" Rose asked as she pointed to Jasper.

"Thanks. This is Jasper. I don't know! Ask him or Xavier." Shade said.

"Okay. I'm Rose. Sorry-got to go to war room training. Ugh!" Rose took off.

"War room?" Jasper asked.

"I'm getting' there. Just keep your panties on!" Shade snapped.

"What happened to you?" Jasper asked out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Shade turned and faced him. She looked suspicious.

"Before you came here. Before Xavier took you in."

"Well…that's a very long story. I don't remember ¾ of it, but I guess I can tell you what I remember. I know I started at the institute but then I ran away. I didn't know anybody and the nightmares were really bad. I'd have them 4, 5 times a night. When I ran away people would keep taking me in like a foster child. Then eventually, somebody would abuse me (usually by beating me) and I'd take off again. Then Xavier found me again and here I am. Still here." Shade explained.

"Do you remember anything before that?"

"Bits and pieces. I know thanks to Rose that we were best friends when we were younger, and I killed my foster father when he was drunk. I don't remember but I did have a nightmare one time and Rose filled me in."

"What are your nightmares about?"

"Depends. Sometimes about getting my adimatium skeleton. Sometimes about my many abusive foster parents, or being on Team X when Victor and Wade kidnapped me. My real parents or mostly it's stuff that I don't remember."

"How old are you?"

"According to Xavier and some of my memories, I'm about 100."

"I'm that plus 46." Jasper smiled at the kind-of-something they had in common.

"Wow. That's really nice." Shade said with fake interest. But Jasper was currently focused on her hair so he didn't hear the fakeness.

"Where are we now?" Jasper asked.

"This…is the war room." Shade smiled.

"Cool! What does this button do?" Jasper pushed it before Shade could stop him.

"Who the fuck!" they heard a loud scream. Shade laughed.

"Oh, you done it now!" she said as the door opened…only no one was there.

"Who pushed the button, dammit? Who turned it off!" a girl walked through the closed door.

"It was Jasper," Shade laughed and the girl he met earlier suddenly appeared. A rose necklace, thorns on the stem adorned her neck.

"Tell you what…new guy." She had stepped forward until she was on her tip toes to look into his eyes. She only reached the tip of his nose. "I'll let it slide…but the next time I'm in there, you better not be out here." She growled.

"Rose, geez Butterbiscuit, let's go." The other girl said.

"I'll see you later Shade." She turned to Jasper and glared, "New guy." She snarled.

"Butterbiscuit…"

"I'm coming Cherrybomb!" they ran to the room again.

"Ready?" Shade called into a mic.

"GO!" once they were in their positions, Shade pushed the same button.

"Let's go before you do something else." Shade practically dragged the icy man out into the hallway.

"Man! Are people around here angry or what?" Jasper exclaimed when they were out in the hallway.

"Well Rose is…a little hard to explain. She's almost permanently pissed at Xavier, because he won't block certain memories and he made her go back to school after she ran away. So she's a lot older than the rest of the sophomore class. Except for me, that is." Shade explained.

"Well I better get back to my room. Which is…this way. Right?" Jasper asked confused.

"No, that would be this way." Shade chuckled as she led him back to their rooms.

As Jasper lay in bed that night, he listened to the noises of the night. He listened to the breathing and moving of the people next door.

Most of all he listened to Shade. Her breathing was slow and steady. Then it'd turn quick and she'd growl a little bit. Then it'd slow down again. It continued in that pattern until her breathing turned quick and stayed like that. Instead of growling, she roared.

"Professor!" yelled Rose.

Kitty phased through the door as Rose started yelling again.

"You go get the Professor! I'll keep her here and try to wake her up!" Kitty said.

Rose ran full speed for Xavier's room.

Jasper jumped out of the bed and, other than Kitty, was the first one to Shade's room. Xavier was on his heels.

The scene Jasper saw, was unimaginable. He saw Shade with silver, metal claws coming out of her knuckles. She snarled and you could see her long, sharp fangs. She had one arm completely through Kitty, but Kitty wasn't hurt.

"Oh, no." The Professor said.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked getting really worried. By this time almost all the students were gathered outside Shade's room.

"All my telepathic barriers have been taken down by another telepath." Xavier explained just as Shade roared again.

"By who?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, but we need to calm her down. Now!" Xavier said.

"Leave it to me!" Jasper said as he took over for Kitty. Shade grazed his arm with her claws and he actually bled. He was a little stunned but recovered quickly.

Rose was starting to quite frankly, freak out.

Jasper grabbed Shade's wrists and held them tight.

"Alright everyone just needs to seriously chill out!" he said, a little frustrated.

He closed his eyes and made everyone, especially Shade, more relaxed, almost sleepy.

Shade stopped everything mid-roar and Jasper gently lay back down.

While Xavier sent everyone to bed again, including Rose and Kitty, Jasper sat on Shade's bed with her head in his lap.

"How'd you do that?" Xavier asked sounding like a science geek that just discovered a new mammal that was hidden in the rain forest.

"That's my special talent. I can always feel the emotion of everybody in the room and I can manipulate their feelings if I want to." Jasper explained.

"Okay, thanks for watching her for us." Xavier said as he motored off the bed himself.

Once Jasper was alone with Shade, he woke her up and made her think she was in love with him. He lay on top of her and kissed her. He finally tangled his fingers in the hair he'd been longing to touch. He finally tasted the girl he wanted to taste and feel. His hands explored under her shirt. She arched at the touch of his cold hands on her back. He cupped her breasts. He slipped his tongue between her lips and their tongues tangoed.

He pulled her shirt over her head and she arched again against his bare chest. He slipped off her shorts and he felt underwear. He cupped her breasts again as his mouth found them. Jasper pushed into her, Shade felt so good.

Shade, on the other hand, loved it. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling all this love for him, but she did know that his cool skin felt good on her overheated skin. And so Shade moaned in pleasure.

While they kissed, their fangs clashed. Shade could feel his long, sharp fangs threatening to bite. On the other hand, Jasper licked her longer, sharper fangs.

He kissed her neck and sunk his venom covered fangs into her neck and sucked some blood into his mouth.

When Jasper bit her, it burned. Shade growled and hissed. She writhed under him in pain. Her already hot skin got even hotter, and the bite mark started to bubble as it started to heal. She felt like a fire was coursing through her veins. She knew she had to be laying there for days, in blackness, alone. She didn't have a sense of time. The fire got hotter and hotter until after what seemed like forever, the fire finally cooled.

When she opened her eyes, it was dark. She went to the bathroom and when she looked in the mirror, she saw a little white, cold scar on her neck. It looked like a bite mark. Shade touched the scar and jumped like it bit her. The scar was like ice and her body temperature was already high. If her whole body would be like that, she'd be severely hypothermic! When Shade came back into the room she jumped yet again. Instead of Logan in her bed, it was the new guy Jasper! She remembered that Logan was away and that she didn't exactly care for Jasper.

The next day, Shade confronted him about last night. He was walking around the school because it was sunny out (Hey-old habits die hard).

"Jasper," Shade was unusually quiet. The old vampire smiled, showing his venom-coated teeth. Shade wasn't scared of many things, this was definitely one she was scared of…that and white owls.

"Hi Shade," his Texas accent was coming out more.

"Listen…about last night…" Jasper made her feel love again.

"What about it?" Shade stared at him with adoration.

"Nothing…I loved it, again tonight?" she said seductively.

"Oh yeah, of course." He smiled and walked away-leaving Shade dazed and very confused.

'What the hell just happened?' Shade thought angrily. 'I have to figure this out with Xavier.' She thought as she rushed to Xavier's office.

When she walked into Xavier's office, he already knew something was up. However, he didn't know what.

"Shade." He greeted her, "What can I help you with?"

"Well…a few things." Shade answered hesitantly.

"Like what?" Xavier asked, sounding concerned.

"Well, I can remember almost all my memories and so I can't go to sleep unless you want a real, uncontrollable monster on your hands." Shade started to explain.

"Well, we have Jasper now. He's the only one, other than Logan who can wake you up or at least get control of you, relatively safely." Xavier interrupted.

"About that…I don't want him in the same room as me. There's something telling me that there's something fishy about him." Shade practically accused.

"Well, he is a vampire, Shade."

"Other than that. Read my mind about what happened right before I came here."

When Xavier witnessed that, he was finally convinced something wasn't right.

"What _are_ his powers?" Shade asked.

"I'm not completely sure." Xavier answered.

"Well, let's do an experiment." Shade said, hatching a plan.

"Like what?" Xavier asked, curious as to what was going on inside her head.

"I apparently agreed to meet him tonight. So if you keep an eye on what's going on in my head, and especially my feelings, we might be able to find out what's really going on." Shade explained to Xavier.

After Xavier agreed, all they had to do was wait for night.

Jasper started to wonder what was going on back home. He figured Esme would about kill him and Carlisle would want to come talk to Professor X and study the mutants.

"Hey Jasper." Came a voice that rocked him out of his thoughts. When he looked up, he saw Shade. "How'd she get in my room?" he thought, but not for long.

"Come here, baby." He said as he manipulated her feelings again and picked her up. He caught a quick glimpse of the window and figured it's dark may as well get to it.

He laid her down on his bed and started undressing her. He kissed her furiously. He didn't have much to take off since she was only in a sweatshirt and pants. His hands were everywhere at once. Eager, searching.

He got undressed himself and couldn't wait any longer. He slid into her just as furious as his kiss. She arched and moaned as he growled and grunted. When both of them were finally burned out, Shade slept and Jasper watched her.

When Shade opened her eyes, she saw Jasper's gold one's staring back at her.

"What the fuck-" she yelled as she jumped out of the bed and practically into her clothes.

"What's the matter, Baby?" Jasper asked as he walked towards her. He already had a pair of jeans on.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Shade screamed. Her eyes were wide and wild.

"But how can I stay away from something so beautiful?" Jasper asked, getting closer yet.

Logan walked into his room to find it empty. He figured Shade was outside riding or something. That is, until he heard her yell and scream. He ran for the halfway and got there at the same time Rose did.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Don't know, but it's not good and we're about to find out." Logan replied.

Jasper kept getting closer and the closer he got, the wilder Shade looked. She looked like an abused, cornered horse.

Logan kicked in the door to find Jasper and a wild looking Shade.

Just as Shade was about to go completely feral, the door blasted open to reveal Logan and Rose. Shade bolted for the safety of Logan's arms.

Logan wrapped his arms around Shade. He never, ever saw Shade run for him like that or that wild looking. He knew he was staring at the cause right in the face. He growled and snarled at Jasper, revealing his long, sharp, angry fangs. He handed Shade to Rose and let his claws out.

Jasper kept a smirk on his face. He could handle this idiot easily.

Logan started walking towards Jasper, when he felt Shade grab him.

"No! DON'T DO IT LOGAN! HE CAN CONTROL YOUR FEELINGS!" Shade screamed.

Logan turned around, slowly drew his claws back in, and picked Shade up like she was the most delicate thing on Earth (which when you think about it, she is emotionally)

Jasper pushed wave after wave of lethargy towards everyone in the room. The vampire smiled in spite of himself.

Logan glared at him, and-being so tired- gave up easily.

"Let's go Shade," Jasper met Shade's angry glance. He sent a strong gust of love and lust towards her. Hate was given to Logan-so he displayed it to everyone else. Shade nearly ran to Jasper, hugging him tight.

"Go, Logan!" Shade yelled over her shoulder nonchalantly. Jasper smiled evilly and sent sadness to him.

For the first time, in years, tears formed in Logan's eyes, he left in anger and embarrassment.

Rose glared at Shade and Jasper (Shade was kissing Jasper's neck slowly) something about this new guy was funny. Jasper noticed the curious feeling and sent a wave of acceptance towards her. Being stubborn and because of her invisibility, she could see invisible things (so it was so god when she tried to fight). Shade's aura was pink with hints of red (which usually had around her when she was about to party in the bedroom with Logan.) And now she was feeling that way with Jasper? This isn't right.

Jasper and Shade lay there in the bed, when Logan barged in-claws extended towards Jasper's throat.

"You fight fair or not at all!" he growled. Jasper laughed and-for once-decided to fight with his strategic battle skills instead of his emotion controller. Keeping a hold of love over Shade-he flashed up, and put a pair of jeans on. Even though Logan's eyes were sharp, he could barely keep his eyes on the mysterious, pale, cold man.

"Alright…I'll fight." Jasper smiled, "I'll even let you get the first hit." His arms widened and Logan scratched at his bare chest-aiming more for his heart than anything else.

Nothing happened but the loud sound of metal against stone. Shade gritted her teeth as it was louder than normal due to her being close to them and her advanced hearing.

"My turn." Jasper smiled-and lunged towards Logan's neck. He attempted to bite down but he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Jasper! Don't!" and two blurs, one of Jasper-struggling in another pale guy's arms. Jasper-distracted-had released his hold on Shade so she jumped up to Logan-whose face was red and eyes were burning with fury.

"Calm down Logan-it's just me and you. Calm down, calm down-for me. You called me your jewel once…calm down for your jewel." Logan looked at Shade and pushed his forehead to hers. Their lips touched for a split second. When everything was calm and Jasper had eventually tired himself out (can that happen?) Xavier rolled himself in. Rose and Kitty walked in behind him.

"Is everyone okay?" Kitty asked.

"Now we are," the guy who stopped Jasper said, staring at Rose creepily.

"Jasper-I am afraid I will have to ask you to refrain yourself from seeing Shade in the night." Xavier said, "Now let's get everyone to bed," he said. Rose stayed in the room to wait for the guy.

"Thanks for helping," she said shyly.

"You're welcome, but I'm the one that should be thanking you. If you wouldn't have come and gotten me, who knows what kind of disaster we could have right now." He said appreciatively. His voice was like velvet, his golden eyes were mesmerizing. He was graceful and beautiful. Shade could see the swoon coming on in Rose's face.

"Rose…calm your heartbeat-it's going faster than normal," Xavier frowned. Rosemary glared at him; her face turned a startling shade of red.

"Thank you," she calmed herself, breathing easily so she wouldn't faint.

"Here-you need to eat." Shade led them to Rose's room where they had installed a closet-like thing where they put a freezer so she could eat whenever-the kitchen had to close some time.

"I'm gonna go." Shade said and walked away backwards. Rose finished her sandwich (white bread, peanut butter and jelly) and was finishing her soda.

"You pack down food like my brother; Emmett did when he was human." Edward smiled at her.

"Well, I have to eat a lot. My heart is pretty fragile, and since I'm so skinny, I have to eat a lot so I don't faint."

"Oh-you have a fainting problem?" despite the swoon-worthy guy in front of her, she felt rage go through her. She restrained herself from getting Logan to stab him in the heart. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that," she smiled and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Edward watched her little behind (which was quite full despite her slim figure) walk away.

"So…you have a boyfriend?" he asked casually, looking around the room, he put his hands in his pockets.

"Um…I wouldn't call him that…he's my best friend, more like."

"Nice." He retorted. Rose came out; the sweatpants she was wearing were discarded so now the only thing covering her core was the skimpy nightgown-too short, even for the tiny girl. She walked forward-he could see the wetness begin to pool there. She approached him and looked up at him sensually.

"Touch my clit, Edward…" she whispered. Edward had to look down at her; he couldn't help but look into her shirt and see her cleavage. His dick hardened and he gulped.

"I don't…"

"Go ahead-see I do it…" Rose touched her bundle of nerves and inhaled sharply. She grabbed Edward's hand and led his hand to the correct spot. Rose jumped up, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Rosemary…"

"Sh…just feel," Rose repeated the advice she had read in romance novels before the hero and heroine made love. Their lips connected, Edward's icy tongue traced her lips in a round circle. She was probably ruining his shirt, but she couldn't care.

Edward, shocked and dazed-fell backwards to the bed, Rose still on top of him. He put his hand on her buttocks and squeezed tightly, not even realizing his own strength. Rose disguised a scream for a moan.

He flipped her over and kissed the artery on her neck, which was pumping blood crazily. The night gown was ripped off and he sucked her nipple. Rose pulled his hair.

"Fuck me, Edward." Rose whispered and put her warm hand on his cold, hard dick. He complied easily enough. The pants and shirt came off. "Commando…Oh, I love it!" she moaned.

He thrust into her. This was different. Instead of a warm dick inside her, it was ice cold. And she loved it. Rose knew he had speed…but she could see he was trying to slow down for her. They came together, Edward's icy sperm filled her and he pulled out of her.

On instinct, Rose got up and pulled on Gambit's purple shirt (it was her favorite). She smelled the sleeve which smelled like him, and she smiled because she loved the smell of him.

"Where _is_ your little fuck-buddy?" Edward asked. Rose smiled when she was reminded of him.

"Um…" tears before to form, she wiped her eyes, "He's on a gambling spree. I have a…" she couldn't say 'fainting problem' at the moment, "He has a gambling problem."

Shade kissed Logan sensually. Logan kissed right back. He pulled back and said, "I think we should just, take a break for tonight? Kay?"

"Why?" Shade asked, confused.

"Because we're both about spent. I know I am." He explained, half asleep with his arm around her.

"I wouldn't mind, but all my blocks got taken out by someone. So it'd be like when we left the mansion for a few years. Remember those nights we actually did sleep? Well, I guess I should say I actually did sleep?" Shade reminisced.

"Yeah, I remember." Logan whispered to her forehead. "Don't worry I'll take care of you. Don't you worry."

And there, in each other's arms, they slept amazingly peaceful that night.

They went to breakfast together, Shade felt at peace because of the sleep she had gotten during the night. Rose approached them.

"We're sending the guys back today." She informed. They nodded and she went back to talking on the phone.

Logan smiled against Shade's forehead. "Dance with me." He said randomly, pulling her out into the hall.

"There's no music." Shade complied easily enough anyway. He hummed out a few bars.

"I love you. So, so much." He whispered.

Shade wrapped her arms around his body tightly.

"I love you too. Always be there for me?"

"There's no way I could leave you, even if I tried. I always keep coming back, no matter what." He leaned down and began kissing her slowly.

They followed Rose. Jasper and Edward sparkled magnificently in the sun.

When they reached the area (there was nothing there, but Rose found it.)

"Bye Jasper," Rose narrowed her eyes at him, "Bye Edward." A smile for this one.

Shade hugged each of them. Everybody hugged them. Jasper kept a hold of Shade for an extra moment. As did Edward and Rose-only theirs was voluntary.

"Bye guys." Jasper and Edward stepped through an invisible door/portal and into their own world.

Logan, Shade and Rose walked back with their arms locked at the elbow.

"Let's do this bitch." Rose laughed with them and made their way back to the mansion.

_**The End**_


End file.
